


Seven Nights Together

by ashleybenlove



Series: The Stars Were Witness AU [5]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: A few months after “The Stars Were Witness" Buzz and Jessie have seven days together.





	Seven Nights Together

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "AU!Buzz/Jessie Gosh I know there are tons of other stories where Buzz is the space ranger and he meets brother and sister Woody and Jessie on earth and then Buzz/Jessie happens and so on, but my gosh I just can't get enough of those stories. They are my crack or something.
> 
> But the thing about those stories is there's not enough adult ones. Most of the adult fics they are toys. I need some Space Ranger/Cowgirl sexytimes so bad. The hotter, the better...seriously. And I'm cheesy, but I love the fics where there's talking between the characters when they're going at it (this includes both actual conversation and/or just dirty talk/ah's/oh's lol) as opposed to just the pretty descriptions of the act.
> 
> Writer can choose the location (in space or wild west) and where they are at in their relationship. So long as they are in the AU world, jst make it happen please."
> 
> This fic is a couple of months after the events of “The Stars Were Witness."

Buzz fancied himself an observer of human behavior. He had been trained in psychology at the Academy, after all – it had been a requirement. He especially enjoyed observing how when he and Jessie spent more than a few hours or a day together, their sleeping positions changed. He first noticed this when the two first got together. He remembered in the fifth month of his six month occupation on Wearth, they didn’t sleep in a hug or a cuddle; he slept on one side and she slept on the other side: sometimes facing each other, sometimes their backs to each other, sometimes holding hands, and so on. 

Five years into their relationship, he was fairly certain it would be similar with the week visit he was paying to Wearth to be with her. 

The first day, after spending the day horseback riding, talking, and dinner at a Wearthian restaurant, Buzz and Jessie spent their evening making love until they were completely spent. The way they slept through the entire night: holding each other, facing each other, Buzz’s arms wrapped around Jessie’s body protectively, and his head nuzzled against her breasts.

The second day, they had spent many hours catching and fighting a villain across Wearth with Woody, so when they finally got back home and into bed, they were exhausted. They barely had energy to put on sleepwear. Buzz actually just wore the boxer briefs he wore during the day and Jessie simply plopped into bed after stripping off most of her clothes except her panties. When they got home, the two did not talk until they were under blankets.

“Long day,” Jessie said.

“At least we caught the bad guy,” Buzz said.

Jessie nodded. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I think I’ll just go to sleep. I do not have the energy for sex,” Jessie said in a near whisper. 

Buzz slowly leaned forward and gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the lips.

“Same. I don’t think I’d be able to maintain an erection right now.”

“It’s okay, babe.”

A moment’s pause, then they whispered tidings of love and well resting. 

Jessie covered herself completely with the covers and soon they were both asleep. And they slept on different sides of the bed, only feet touched.

When they awoke, she was curled up close to Buzz, a leg over his, an arm lounging on his chest. What Buzz enjoyed the most that morning was having oral sex with her: she got him turned on by starting to masturbate in front of him, and then gave the Space Ranger a blowjob, and he got to tongue fuck her clit and the rest of her lovely parts. Both which produced terrific orgasms. They ended up lying in bed a little bit longer afterwards.

The third day, their sleeping position was heavily dependent on their activities in bed that night, which involved them lying partially on their sides during sex with Buzz thrusting inside her from behind, his cock thrusting in a different position than he usually did when it came to their vaginal intercourse. Their sleep position ended up as spooning, with Jessie’s front against Buzz’s back, her arms around Buzz’s torso. He had liked that. They had begun the evening with him spooning her and ended it with her spooning him. They woke up the next morning like that. 

The fourth day, Buzz surprised Jessie by taking her to the coordinates they had spent a night five years previous on the night they first made love. He even brought they blanket they lain on. They spent a night under the stars, humbled by the stars and happy that they had been together for so long. For some of that evening, Jessie had laid her head on Buzz’s stomach while he stroked her hair and face while they did that, talking about their past, their present, and even their future. After setting the blanket in their tent, they made love and she slept with her head on his torso through that night, and he had an arm around her that entire night.

The fifth day, they did not sleep facing each other. He slept on his side facing the right, and she slept on her side facing the left, their hips touching. They hadn’t even had sex that day, but that wasn’t an issue. He enjoyed spending the day with her regardless: he got pulled into helping the Prides with law enforcement… on his vacation. Not that he minded. It was enjoyable to get to interrogate a bad guy with Jessie. They were quite a team. 

The sixth day, Buzz slept in Jessie’s arms, one hand resting on her stomach, his head rested on a breast. They had a wonderful afternoon and evening at a town party, and they danced a great deal. While they danced, he had whispered in her ear about wanting to lick her breasts until she cried out in pleasure. And he did, once they got back to her house. They were going to shower afterwards, but they ended up having fabulous sex in the bathroom against the wall. It was an incredible day. 

The seventh and last day, their sleeping arrangements were not that different than the rest. He had agreed that he would leave the next day when she was awake, even though he was certain that leaving the planet after spending a while with his love would be just as difficult as the first time he had to separate from her. They had a picnic at a Wearthian beach – Buzz was surprised that he hadn’t spent much time at their beaches, given that the planet was about seventy percent water. Later in the day, Jessie murmured about not getting to top during sex while he had been there on the way back to the house. He agreed, simply because he was rather fond of when she was on top when they made love. And because it felt like he was offering himself to her. After the session, they napped for about an hour or so lying on their backs next to each other, holding hands. A little while later, they woke, did some late-night tasks including eating some snacks, and then went to bed, him spooning her.


End file.
